Where I Belong
by KrystalKayne
Summary: After their split Natalya had become bitter, and cruel but what would happen when she was forced to travel with her former flame? ONESHOT


Days had been hard and in reality, there was nothing I could do to change it. He didn't feel the same way anymore. That was why we split up; I told him it was the same for me. That I didn't love him anymore but it was lies, all lies! I loved him even as he turned his back and walked away. Nothing would ever change the way I felt. Not even the numerous instances of other superstars hitting on me. I merely brushed it all off and kept on keeping on. I had put up this wall and it remained up so no one could tell what was really going on. I'd lay awake most nights just thinking of what could've been if nothing had changed but they were just mere fantasies that no longer had the opportunity to come true.

I sighed quietly to myself as I wandered through customs for the 3rd time that week. I hadn't even bothered to look at the sheet of travel partners the previous night so I had no idea what I was in store for so hopefully, whoever I was supposed to be rooming with knew and I wouldn't be standing around like an idiot – which had happened on more than one occasion.

After waiting for what felt like forever, I finally got all of my luggage and headed in the direction of the rental cars in hope that I wouldn't have to wait too long. Resting the small of my back against some railing, I waited semi-patiently with my arms crossed over my chest to stop myself from constantly checking the time. It was a huge downfall of mine. I was always checking the time, for everything. Why, I couldn't tell you. It just seemed to be a habit now days; probably from childhood.

It didn't seem like much time had passed before I started to grow incredibly impatient. It was cold and raining and I was standing here, like an idiot.

"**Nat!"**

The sound of my name caught me off guard; I hadn't really been expecting it despite knowing someone was probably looking for me. What got me the most though was the tone of voice, the accent; the way the last syllable of my name lingered for a few seconds. I recognized it instantly. It was _him._

"**Nat, hey! I've been looking for you everywhere"**

TJ's words lingered in my mind; I could hear the hesitancy in his voice. I didn't blame him either; especially after the way our last conversation had ended which resulted in months of not even acknowledging one another which had only recently stopped. I bit down against my lip harshly and took in a deep breath. How was this fair!? I quickly assumed that he was to be my travel partner for the next few days. Did WWE set out to make my life hell because that's exactly what it seemed like from this angle. With great reluctance, I turned around to great him – a small, slightly forced smile curving my lips.

"**Uh, sorry. I didn't know who my travel partner was so I was just waiting – I'm guessing you're it?"** I mumbled quietly; basically forcing the words to pass my lips. It was about all the conversation he was going to get out of me for the next few days.

"**Yep..."** He mumbled back.

Our words somewhat stopped at that point. What else was I supposed to say exactly? _OMG, Teej! It's great to see you, it's been forever! How's it going?_ Like hell that was going to happen. Rolling my eyes at the thought, I merely shook my head and pulled the keys to the rental car from the depths of my pocket and started to head in its direction with my luggage trailing along behind. Hopefully he got the hint to follow.

"**Hey! Wait up!"** TJ shouted loudly in my direction, his voice being carried by the wind momentarily.

I merely ignored his voice. Feelings were already beginning to stir and I wanted them gone as quick as possible – so I gathered ignoring him would be my best bet. I could hear his footsteps coming up beside me but I continued to ignore.

"**You okay?"**

"**What do you think?"** I snapped back quickly in response.

Of course I wasn't okay. I was being forced to travel with my ex boyfriend and no one liked that concept and anyone who did needed to get their heads checked and pronto. Taking a moment to compose myself, I shoved my luggage into the boot – leaving it open for TJ. I had to be polite in some respect so there was my attempt at it. With that, I got into the car and waited.

"**Jesus Christ! Hurry up!"** I shouted loudly.

I definitely wasn't in the best of moods, and his slowness wasn't exactly helping. How long did it bloody take to put a suitcase in the boot? Mumbling bitter words beneath my breath as he finally hopped in; I quickly started the car and shot off towards the hotel without even saying word. I planned on remaining silent through the entire car ride. I didn't want to talk to him; or even travel with him for that matter. I was definitely going to have a talk with the travel management team the second I got to the arena in the morning.

After little less than a twenty minute drive, I finally pulled into the hotel car park and found a free space relatively near the front entrance. Groaning quietly to myself as the realization fully dawned on me that I would be spending the entire week with my ex against my own free will; I wouldn't have minded if maybe I'd been given a little heads up, or actually wanted to chill out with him – not that I would anyways. Taking a deep breath inwards, I opened the door and pulled myself out of the car and went straight to the boot – and here began the week-long silent treatment. I didn't want to see him, or talk to him or nothing! This was just too much. I grabbed my bag from the boot of the car and began hauling it from the parking lot, locking the car in the process – hopefully TJ was out because I really couldn't be bothered moving within censor distance to open it again. He must've gotten out in time because within seconds she could hear the sound of quick scuffing across the concrete as he ran towards her.

"**Jeeze, do you have to walk so fast?!"**

"**I apologize,"** I mumbled bitterly in response, only to increase my pace. Shaking my head, I quickly darted up the steps and headed straight for the line for reception, which didn't take long to get to the front of.

"**Reservation for Natalya Neidhart?"**

"**One moment.."**

I huffed outwards as the clerk checked her computer and wandered off to get the key; which only took a few moments. Taking the key with a polite smile and curt nod, I turned and wandered over to the floor plan to check the floor I was on and headed towards the elevator and prodded the button with the tip of my finger. It seemed like it was taking forever for the elevator to get there considering by the time the doors opened TJ had managed to retrieve his key also and be standing by my side. My eyes rolled some as I walked into the elevator, choosing to confine myself to the corner as I fiddled with the keys in my hand; sighing quietly and doing my absolute best to avoid any form of eye contact with the superstar.

"**...what room ya' in?"** TJ questioned in an attempt to break the awkward silence, but in reality it only made things all the more worse. Great.

I shifted my gaze hesitantly over to him before glancing down at my key; pursing my lips to the side, **"Uhh, room 227. You?"**

TJ glanced down at his own key that had been dangling from his forefinger, pausing for a second as his eyes scanned over the numbers; his eyes widening slightly. There's no way.. Either he'd been given the wrong key or someone was playing some sort of choke. Swallowing the lump in his throat, the superstar awkwardly shifted his eyes around the small, confined space before answering.

"**Umm... room 227.."** He responded in a quiet tone of voice, almost as if he didn't want to say.

My jaw dropped instantly at that. There was no way. Why on earth would we be put in the same room? My stomach began to tie up in knots at the thought; and I'm not entirely as to why. It was at that very second I decided I wasn't going to speak a word to him for the rest of the week. That was it! Just because I had to share a room with him didn't mean I was entitled to speak with him.

Once the elevator had reached our floor; I quickly darted out of it, its doors barely open. I headed as fast as I could with my luggage towing along behind me and my 6-inch Louis Vuitton's clicking against the floor. I had to get there first so I could make sure I got the biggest bed. After fumbling with the key I eventually managed to unlocked the door and get inside. I instinctively headed straight for the bedrooms only to discover there was only one in this particular suite. My jaw dropped along with my keys and handbag.

"**Oh.. My.. Fucking.. God!"** I yelled almost at the top of my lungs; my fists clenching down by my sides as I verged on the beginnings of a tantrum. **"The fuck is going on!?"**

TJ took a little while to join me in our room; he was probably thankful that he dawdled considering how angry I was right now and the mere idea of having to share the room with him was just made much worse. I growled beneath my breath as I turned to face the superstar who just looked incredibly confused.

"**You should count yourself lucky"**

"**..huh?"**

"**You get the bed"**

"**Nat, ya' lost me"**

"**There's only one bedroom. You can have the bed considering it'd not like I exactly have any match to rest up for"** Saying that stung a little. I hated not being in the ring on a constant basis. It made me feel pathetic, and not worthy when I knew I was more than worthy. I was a damn heart, I deserved to be treated with respect and lately, I'd been receiving not even the smallest ounce of it.

"**...you're kidding"**

"**I honestly wish I was"** I further grumbled and I wandered towards the couch, burying my bag into the corner of the room so it was out of the way.

"**You don't have to, I don't mind sleeping on the co-"**

"**You have no choice. You, of all people should know when I decide something its final" **I mumbled almost bitterly in reply.

"**That's true.."** Was TJ's only response before he disappeared into the bedroom; thank god! Collapsing into the cushions on the sofa, she buried her face into the palms of her hands as singular tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She could feel herself turning into mush; it always happened around TJ. My stomach was beginning to tie up in knots and my breath occasionally catching in my throat.

My feelings had always been up in the air since TJ and I had split. At times I hated him and at other times.. I just wished that I could be in his arms, just let him hold me and love me like he used to. I would often just sit there and play through all the memories we had together in my mind; which never made things any better. I was focusing too much on the past, but I missed it. I missed the times we'd sit together on the couch, cuddling and watching movies or go out for a romantic dinner somewhere special. I missed those days, and I wanted them back. Maybe that's why I was so cold to him sometimes, because I knew it'd never go back to the way it was. Sighing at my thoughts, I took the opportunity to change into my pyjamas which were merely a tank top and shorts before wandering into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water.

This whole time TJ had been sitting on the bed just staring at the wall; this wasn't awkward at all. Natalie's stomping around in the lounge had caught his attention after a while though and his attention focused on the door out of curiosity. Watching her wander past and into the kitchen made his heart skip a beat. She always looked good, no matter what she wore, make up or not. He sighed to himself as a few of the old times flashed through his mind; only to have Natalie wander past again with a glass in her hand. Groaning lowly to himself, he merely flopped back into the bed and covered his face with his hands.

After grabbing a glass of water, I headed straight for the lounge; grabbing a few blankets from one of the cupboards along the way so I wouldn't have to freeze my ass off during the night. It was supposed to reach cold temperatures tonight, which was odd for this time of year but then again; some places around here were temperamental in terms of the weather, so in all honesty it didn't surprise me all that much. Biting down against my lower lip, I bundled the blankets up on the couch and put my water on the coffee table before submerging myself beneath the blankets as if it would keep my feelings at bay. But it didn't. I could feel my stomach churning and my heartbeat start to become uneven. My mind was running wild on me. TJ was in the very next room. It was too much for me to bare. Inhaling a shaky breath, I pulled my luggage towards me and rummaged through for my iPod. Maybe that would help me sleep at least. Quickly plugging the headphones into my ears, I pushed play and just hoped for the best. But it didn't work.

I was still awake a few hours later and the temperature had dropped immensely. I was shivering. I tossed my iPod back into my bag and pulled the blankets around me as tightly as I possibly could; but one thing kept popping into my mind. There was a bed in the next room with a duvet and numerous blankets. That sounded like complete heaven compared to what I was dealing with right now; but there was only one problem. That's where TJ was sleeping. Surely he wouldn't mind right? Biting down against my love lip I pushed the blankets aside and rose to my feet, walking into the bedroom as quietly as possible before slipping beneath the sheets of the bed. God, it was so much warmer, and so much more comfortable than the couch.

I allowed my body to sink into the mattress as I got comfortable and began to grow tired finally. A quiet yawn passed my lips but it was cut short by a quiet squeak as I felt a hand rest on my hip. My entire body tensed as I took in a deep breath. That wasn't exactly what I'd expected. Was TJ even awake?

With that question in mind I carefully turned over to check, resting on my left side only to find TJ wide awake to which my eyes widened in response.

"**You okay?" **he questioned with a careful smile.

I wasn't sure how to reply. His hand wasn't on my hip anymore but I couldn't ignore the fact that he was fully aware of what he was doing when it was.

"**Yeah.. Just cold"**

"**I can tell" **he replied as his hand found its place on my hip again.

My chest began to slightly tighten as he did, my eyes focusing on his dark chocolate brown orbs. I couldn't bring myself to tear my gaze away. My breath caught in my throat briefly as I reached out with my own hand and rested it in the curve of his waist. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt him pull my body in closer to his, until they were pressed against one another, which made me gasp rather loudly. I could tell he was just as hesitant as I was by his breathing pattern; it almost perfectly matched mine at that point in time.

I don't know how long we just laid in the position for, but it felt like hours. I grew comfortable with the fact that he was right there, next to me. We didn't have to say a word to know we didn't mind our current predicament. Sighing rather contently, I snuggled into his chest; his arms wrapping around my body in that same firm way he always had. I rested my ear over his chest and began to listen to his heartbeat. It always soothed me. Exhaling rather deeply, I found my chin being tilted upwards by the tip of his fingers; my eyes catching his again. Biting down against my lower lip as his face neared mine, I merely closed my eyes; his lips finding mine only a few moments later. Even though I basically knew it was going to happen it still caught me a little off guard.

The kiss lasted little longer than a minute before TJ pulled away; pecking lightly at my lips before he nuzzled into the crook of my neck which caused a girlish giggle to leave my lips. I rested my hand on the back of his head as a small smile flicked onto the corners of my lips, I honestly couldn't have predicted that happening; especially not at the start of today. Pressing my teeth down against my lower lip as TJ retreated, I couldn't help but lose myself in his eyes yet again before he playfully nudged at my nose with his own; my face scrunching up childishly before our lips met again and this time for a lot longer, and the passion was more intense. It left me breathless once we both pulled away. Taking a moment to gather myself and regain some form of composure, I snuggled myself back into his chest; my arms wrapped tightly around his waist as his did to mine and our bodies pressed together firmly.

I'd missed this.

More than I originally thought.

I still loved him, as much as I hated to admit it.

Without even saying a word, I hope he knows that because now...

Now I'm right where I belong.

_With him._


End file.
